


The girl who leapt through time

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: A rewritten chapter 3 of "儚く未来"





	The girl who leapt through time

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a part of "儚く未来". One of the scene that I want to rewrite. Since there's someone who want to know the scene about "what if Fushimi meet his child". There would be a difference so I hope you all don't mind. Also since this is rewritten, I'll publish this in oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: K-project ⓒ GoRA x GoHands.  
> Bungou Stray Dogs ⓒ Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35
> 
> Warning: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors since english isn't my main language.

・

 

・

 

・

It's one of the beautiful day. The space out there were painted with the color of blues--so brightly that it made you covered your eyes. The white puffs out there became one of the decoration to acompany the blue space. Right at the public park where there's no human presence in the city, a pillar of light was shining brightly. Inside that light, a magic circle was appeared on the ground together with a little girl.

The girl was opening her eyes slowly as she floated in the air. Those red birch colored eyes were studying her surrounding. It's just a dark colored walls that reflected on those orbs. The magic cirlce was begin to vanish as the girl's little feet were touching the ground. The girl just stood still while her eyes were observing the place. Everything were so different from there. There was no broken building nor the crumbled ones. Everything was still perfect.

The little girl clutched a pocket watch on her chest and gulped. As she fixed her gaze, she began to walk away from there and looked for her parents in this era.

 

XXX

 

Somewhere in the city, people with blue uniform were patrolling around. The blue caravan with "Scepter 4" logo written on it were all passing around among the citizen. It was a week after the incident with the green king; Hisui Nagare, the captain of Scepter 4 quickly giving out an order to patrol around the city.

"As expected from _Shitsuchou_ ," commented one of the alphabet boys; Gotou Ren while gazing the city.

Tokyo was sure a busy city where almost everyday a crowded place was a normal scenery in Japan. A business man or woman walked down on the street, a group of elementary schooller and above were in hurry, a mother with their children. Everyone was spending their everyday lives like the battle in the city never happens.

"Aaahh~ even though today is our day off, _shitsuchou_ gave us an order to patrolling around," the plum-dyed haired man; Doumyouji just put both of his arms behind his head as he let out his complaints a bit.

"It can't be helped. We can't let the citizen get injured," added the center middle golden brown haired man; Fuse while crossed his arms.

"But the citizen was acting like nothing happened," added Enomoto with his gaze fixed on the scenery.

"Well, the fight nor the king's presence themselves is already a part of everyone's life."

"Right."

"By the way, why Akiyama-san and Benzai-san didn't come with us?" Asked Doumyouji.

"Akiyama-san and Benzai-san are with Fushimi-san's team. They're patrolling near the fighting place that day," explained Enomoto to the man.

"Eeehh~ lucky~ I wish I'm teamed up with Fushimi-san too..."

"Doumyouji-san..." looking at the disappointed expression that Doumyouji shown, made Enomoto sweatdropped.

"Doumyouji, you sure are not afraid with Fushimi-san huh?" Asked Gotou with a sigh escaped from his lips. 

"Eh? Well... we're in the same age. Even though I'm older six months than him hehe~"

"That my pace of yours maybe should be praised..."

 

XXX

 

On the other area where the battle took place a week ago, Akiyama and Benzai were patrolling among the crowds. Both were united with them to look for something suspicious, but none of the things were captured by the police's eyes. Everything seems normal. There's no sign of green clan making a ruckuss here and there with their _ninja_ -like- _kappa_ 's mask completing their mission.

Aware that the place was safe, Akiyama turned on the intercom and informed Benzai about the area.

"This is Akiyama. There's nothing suspicious here. Everything looks safe. How about there?"

"This is Benzai. There's nothing suspicious here either. Everything looks normal," answer Benzai through the intercom.

"Yeah. There's no sign from green clan here. I think the city is safe for now."

"Yeah. If there's a sign from green clan, I think we can spotted it right away from their appication's sounds."

"You're right. Should we go back?"

"Let's do it."

"Well then, I think I'll inform Fushimi-san then," as Akiyama said that, he changed the connection to Fushimi. With a one call, the intercom was connected.

"Fushimi-san, I want to inform that this area is safe enough. There's no sign from green clan here. It seems they're hiding to prepare a good timing to attack."

"Aa... there is no sign in the monitor either that showing a green clan's presence."

At the other side of intercom, the man who called Fushimi was monitoring the area through the hologram monitor. Those black eyes behind the glasses just looking carefully to catch any sign from the green clan, but the result was zero. Nothing was reflected on the hologram monitor. All that reflected was just a crowds who walking here and there.

Green clan huh... to be honest Fushimi didn't had a good memories about green clan. It's a clan that rules the entire internet where they were creating an SNS with a spyware in it. He remembered that one times when he was a junior highscholler trying to hack the clan that went by the name "Jungle". Together with his old friend; Yata Misaki, he thought that maybe hacking Jungle would make his life a bit better not a boring one or so he thought.

But it's useless. Before he knows it, the green king was came to him by himself and backfired Fushimi's plan right then and there.  
It was really an unpleasant memories to him.  
And now he was making himself connected with Jungle again. Remembering those far away memories really inviting a sigh to his mouth.

"Anyway, since the task is over, I think it will be better ifー"

Before Fushimi could finish his words, an alarm sound was ringing loudlyーgiving him and the other clansmen a sign that something with supernatural powers was coming. His eyes opened widely as those black colored manics caught the unbalanced statistic.

"An unknown Weissman aura confirmed," said one of the clansmen.

"Whaー"

The 'unknown' sign that written on the hologram screen just made the Scepter 4 third in command went speechless.  
Right at the out there, a little girl around eight years old was running desperately from the things behind her. How could he was here? She's sure that her landing place was far from him, so why he could found her?

A ragged breath escaped from her lips as she was trying for her little body to carry her out from his sight. Those little feet just running and running without so much thinking to rest. What she knew was; if she stopped now, everything would be over.

"Hey, hey why are you running from me~? Let's play together shall we? Kukuku~~" the unknown creature was smiling widely while he chased down the little girl.

"Nooo...!! I won't play with you!" The little girl just yelled out loud. But hearing those yell just made the creature smirked. 

"Are you scared~? Don't worry I won't hurt you~"

"Nooo!!"

The little girl closed her eyes tightly as she ran faster. She didn't want that creature captured her. The creature that bought apocalypse to her era. The creature that made everyone suffer including her father.  
Why at a time like this she remembered her father? Ah yes, whenever she was in trouble her father was there to help her, and protect her. A father that she loves so much with her heart. That's why she aggreed to help him. To end his suffering.

She should have known that was such a heavy task to pass on a eight years old like her. This task should be passed to her brothers instead of her. But her father said that he need help from her big brothers, so what remaines was just her. Of course she wants to help. She really really wants to help. But then again, somewhere in her heart doubted herself.

With a lot of things going inside her head, those little feet were losing it's foothold and made her tripped down on the ground.

"Got you little girl~!!" The creature's smirks was spread out on his fox-like face--showing that he got a good prey and ran to the girl with an incredible speed.

_'Tou-san!!'_

The girl closed her eyes again. She waited for the attack to come at her and rip her little body, but those attack never comes. As she opened her eyes slowly, a shadow of man around twentieth reflected through her red birch eyes. Those orbs just starred at the man's back while he stood in front of her creating a blue barrier between her and the creature.

"Tch, an obstacle is coming in huh..." murmured the creature as he disappear right away.

A black hair and blue uniform. A figure that she recognize for a long time. Somewhere in her heart said that the man in front of her was the one she's looking for, but the weariness for a eight years old body was too much. While she still taken aback by the events, her eyelids feels heavy as darkness slowly took her right away.

 

XXX

 

A birch brown haired girl just walked down on the corridor's while her red birch colored eyes shifted to her surrounding. No matter how many times she's visit this place, this building was surely huge. If you were not one of this building's owner clansmen, then it's easy for you to get lost.

Those orbs were still looking for a familiar figure. A man around thirties who was also the third in command for the clan. Both of her eyebrows frowned as what her eyes found was nothing but big double doors. One sigh escaped the girls mouth. She decided that maybe she should go back. She turned her feet and began to walk away, but those little feet stopped in the middle when her ears caught someone's voice.

"Are you serious about this?"

_'That voice? Ojisan?'_

"There's no other way shitsuchou. Since the new colorless king was ran away to the past, this is the only way that I know..."

_'Tou-san?'_

The man just sighed and crossed his arms behind his back.

"But don't you think this is too much? That child is still too small. The risk is high. Why don't you try to ask the eldest? I'm sure he's the most suitable for this."

"Tch, I know about that. But I do need their help too, that's why that kid is the only option I had."

"Doing a time slip is dangerous. If you failed maybe you can't meet that child again."

"....."

"I will ask you once again; are you sure about this?"

The man just clenched his fist as he sighed while fixed his gaze to his boss, "I'm sure."

An awkward smile was plastered on the boss corner lips. He knew his subordinate's plan, he won't ask back about it either since he believed in his subordinate. But again, sending a child to do a time slip was too much. The raven haired man opened his eyes. Those purplish orbs behind the glasses just stared back at the black ones.

 

An eyes that weren't clouded by any doubts.

 

"Rather than hiding, why don't you come out?"

The deep voice that ran through both of her ears made those little shoulders jumped out a bit. A sweat ran through her temples as she gulped. The girl prepared her heart to get scolded by them and walked out slowly from her hiding place.

The other man just peeked at behind from his corner eyes. But then he turned completely when he saw her daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for _tou-san_..." answer the girl honestly.

"Oya, you can't sleep?"

The boss just showing his usual smile at the girl which answered by the nods. Looking at his daughter made the father let out one sigh and opened one of his arms. Understanding the sign that her father gave made a small smile appeared on her round face as she half-running to his arms and hugged her father waist.

A warm small smile still on the raven haired man face when he saw both the father and daughter in front of him. To be honest he loves his subordinate's children. All of them. They were already like his own child, and of course as the captain of the blue clan and a boss of this girl's father, it was his task to protect the children too. But, imagining this little girl had a enough heavy task to accomplish made him worry.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked the girl innocently.

The father and the captain just freezing when those question came out from her mouth. Both of them exchange glances before the captain showing his full smile once again.

"Actually we have a request for you."

"Request?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

A silence visited them once more before the captain opened his mouth.

"We want you to do a time slip."

"Time slip?"

"To put it easily, you are doing a time travel to the past."

The girl wasn't stupid. Time travel. She knew a bit about that. Traveling inside a time to past and future. That kind of things was always founded in a science-fiction story she read. She gulped and looked at her father. He knew his daughter had something to ask, but those question won't be answered. At least for now.

"I want you to go back to 14 years ago where the new colorless king escaped and end everything there. You can do it right? Meet my past self and fight with the colorless king. Change this messy future."

With that words being left in her ears, everything was blurred into the darkness.

 

XXX

 

The girl's eyes stirred as her sense came back. Those orbs opened slowly. With still half conscious, she shifted her head. Those red birch colored eyes was stared at her surrounding. A familiar place if she could say. A detailed decoration with an elegant atmosphere. Those woodly scent which filled her lungs, a big double door, and a warm tatami...

"Oh, you're awake?"

A familiar deep voice caught her ears. She shifted her gaze to the voice origin. What she found was the same man from 14 years later. The man that she knew very well. The raven hair, those purplish orbs, the glassess, and that full smile of him which made the girl widened her eyes a bit.

The girl's lips moved automatically without realizing that she was in the past already.

"Munakata- _ojisan_...?"

Munakata's eyebrows twitched as he caught what the girl had said. Did she just called his name? Even though he haven't introduce himself yet?

"I'm sorry but how do you know my name? I bet this is my first time meeting you."

"Ah..." 

Realizing that she was already in different time made the girl closed her mouth suddenly. What should she do now? He maybe would interogate her... Even though she would explain the situation sooner or later, but without her father here it's impossible. 

Knowing the girl didn't answer his question made the captain raised one brows. He cleared his throat as he began the conversation.

"Well little girl, may I know your name and where are you come from?"

"T-that's..."

Before she could answer, the knock from the other side of big double doors caught the attention of both.

" _Shitsuchou_ , are you there?"

_'That voice...'_

"Come in," knowing the voice's owner, Munakata gave his clansman his permission together with the sound of opened doors.

" _Shitsuchou_ , about the incident a while agoー" before the black haired man could finish his sentences, a third voice was echoed throughout the room.

" _Tou-san_!"

It was the little girl voice. Happily that she finally found her father in this era, her little feet jumped from her place while half running to where her father stood and threw her arms around his waist.

"Finally I found _tou-san_!"

A silence was blanketing the captain's room before finally the man snapped out.

"HA??!"

"Hoho... ' _tou-san_ ' she said..."

A light covered Munakata's glasses completely as he heard the words 'father' came out from the girl's mouth. A teasing smile could be shown on his face. If the captain put this kind of expression, it would be a bad thing, and that's what the other man thoughts.

" _Shitsuchou_ , isn't she the girl a while ago?"

"Yes, and she called Fushimi-kun; ' _tou-san_ '."

" _Tou-san_ , _tou-san_ ," the girl still clinging onto Fushimi's waist while smiling happily. Which was of course troubled the man.

"Oi, I'm not your father okay," a beautiful twicth appeared on his temples while staring down to the girl.

"No, _tou-san_ is _tou-san_."

"Hoho... I don't know Fushimi-kun already going that far."

"I think we have a misunderstanding here..."

"But she called you ' _tou-san_ '... then..."

"Tch, I'm not this kid father okay. I'm and her still not going that far."

"Hooo..."

"You're not listening aren't you?" Fushimi glared at Munakata with narrowed eyes that ready to kill anyone at that time. Which Munakata took that in a fun way.

"Lie or not, why don't we ask the girl herself?"

Munakata took a glance towards the girl while showing his smile that filled with so much meaning. "So, let me ask this once again little girl, who are you and where do you come from?"

The happy voice was suddenly toned down when Munakata's deep voice came through her ears. She realized he was in serious mode, so she let go of her arms from Fushimi's waist and turned to face the captain.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself. My name is Miwa. Fushimi Miwa. Nice to meet you Munakata- _ojisan_ , and _tou-san_ too."

Fushimi Miwa. This girl had a same family name as him. Of course heard the 'Fushimi' name made Fushimi twitched. But, he won't believe in so easily not when there's not enough proof. There's a lot of people out there with 'Fushimi' as their family name. It's not just him. Anyway, it's just insane that the girl that he helped a while ago turned out to be his daughter. A lot of question were going through inside his head, but nothing comes out.

"You haven't tell us where do you come from? Why do you know my name even though I still haven't say my name."

"Ah, I came from the future. Using this pocket watch..." Miwa took out the pocket watch from her skirt.

"Future?" Both were raising their eyebrows as that one word slipped through their ears.

"Yes. 14 years from now. _Tou-san_ in the future gave me a task to look for _tou-san_ in 14 years ago and find the new colorless king that escaped to this era..."

With the colorless king's name being mentioned, together with the "new" words added to it, Munakata and Fushimi just frozen. Just what did she said? New colorless king? Reality strucks Fushimi's brain when he remembered about the incident, then to warning sign at that time, and the result he got now.

A sweat ran down to his temples when those memories played back inside his mind. The man shifted his gaze to the other as Munakata caught that his subordinate had something to tell. Fushimi took a breath before let it out and showing Munakata the data he got.

"This is..."

"Yeah. It's just like your assumption. The unknown weissman aura at that time was probably from this 'new' colorless king." 

"A new colorless king from the future huh..."

"What should we do _shitsuchou_?"

"Tell Awashima-kun to arrange everything, since we got an uninvited guest."

"Understood," said Fushimi while fixed his gesture.

Munakata smiled a little when Fushimi understood his plan, he then looked at Miwa and bowed a bit at her way.

"As for Miwa-kun, you can relax now. Did your father say something more about the new colorless king?"

One twitch appeared on Fushimi's temples as he heard the words.

"Umm... no. _Tou-san_ just said to go to the past and find _tou-san_ in this era, and fight the new colorless king. Nothing more..."

The second twitch appeared.

"Hoo... your father isn't too talkactive I see."

The third twitch appeared.

"But even so _tou-san_ is great! Also very kind!" Explained Miwa with a prideful smiles plastered on her face.

The fourth twitch appeared, but too bad this time Fushimi couldn't maintain his composure as those stoic expression was melting away.

"Hey...!"

The fourth eyes was gazing right back at him with both were raising their eyebrows.

"Can you two stopped with that 'father' thing?!"

"Why? Fushimi-kun is Miwa's father, so of course calling Fushimi-kun as 'father' is natural thing," explained Munakata in between his smirks.

"You are just enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm just happy that Fushimi-kun finally become a father."

"Haaaah..."

This conversation made the glasses man tired. Dealing with Munakata always made him tired, but no matter how tired he was with the boss, he never regretted the conversation he had with the raven haired man. With that sigh escaped and disappear, Fushimi turned his feet and walked to the double doors without exchanging a word.

"Oya? Where are you going?"

"Back to work of course."

"I see, as always Fushimi-kun always serious."

"No, I'm not that serious though..."

Before Fushimi could make any step forward, Miwa ran to him and hugged him on the waist again. Which of course shocked the adult man.

"I want to come with _tou-san_ too."

"Whaー?!"

He couldn't say anything more, or should we say he didn't know what to say anything to this girl. If he refused then there's no mistake that he would hurt the girl feelings, but if he accepted then those alphabet boys would throw him any question that maybe he wouldn't want to hear.

"Miwa-kun, maybe it will be better if you stay here. Your father will have an important work after this."

"But..." the words just trailed off. Miwa hesitatedly looked up to see any sign from her 'young' father.

Noticing the puppy eyes that the girl gave, Fushimi gulped. Anything but that... at least that was what he thought. It's not like he couldn't refuse it, it's just he couldn't bring the thoughts of making a little girl sad.

Even though Miwa was supposed to be his future daughter, but the he 'now' had not developed any parental feelings, which made the things more complicated. Fushimi then ruffled his hair with an complicated expression before he opened his mouth.

"Okay then..."

In the end he gave in and just listening to what his intuition said which bought a delightful voice from the young ones.

"Yeeeeyy~!"

"But behave okay."

"Yes," answered her with a full smile.  
Fushimi just sighed once again while murmured about why he must facing this kind of things, or why this happened to him.  
But those puppy eyes... he feels like he ever seen that before...

 

XXX

 

"Sooo... by the story, you are Fushimi-san daughter that came from the future?"

Doumyouji confirmed the things while looking at the birch brown haired girl. Miwa just answered those question with one nods. With the answer being said, the alphabet boys stood still. An awkward silence filled the air. No one let out a voice before finally they laughed awkwardly.

"W-woah... It's great. I never thought that time slip is actually exist...!" Added Doumyouji which presented him a disappointed look from the others.

"You came here to fight with this new colorless king? Isn't that dangerous?" Now it's Akiyama who opened his mouth.

"No. The future _tou-san_ said to look for his past self and ask for help to the Scepter 4 in the past."

"Wow, even in the future Fushimi-san is love giving any orders..."

"Doumyouji-san!" Interrupted Enomoto as he feels a dark aura crawled from behind and elbowed Doumyouji's side.

"Eh?" Doumyouji raised his right eyebrows to Enomoto before finally those orbs shifted to the other side where Fushimi was.

On the corner there stood Fushimi with a gloomy dark aura surrounded him while throwing Doumyouji a death glare that made someone frozen right away.

"J-Just kidding! Hehehe..." panick hit him hard and the golden brown haired man waved his hands to Fushimi quickly.

"But it's a troublesome that a new colorless king came to this era."

"We don't have any choice but fight him huh."

"If we beat the new colorless king from future while he's here, then he won't exist in the future itself."

Doumyouji's answer made all the eyes in the room aimed at him, and the alphabet boys just let out a sigh at once. Clueless about their behaviour, Doumyouji raised his right eyebrows, "What?"

"It's useless Doumyouji."

"Eehh?"

"If you beaten the future self but not the past self, then he will still exist. Since the supposed 'new' colorless king still haven't born in this era..."

"Eeehhh?? Then..." Doumyouji's dissatisfaction voice's filled the room.

"But, there's a possibility for him to born faster. Since the future self is here now, maybe it will trigger the time."

"If that's true, then we just need to fight it as always."

At the same time that the conversation still flowing, a jumping sound was echoed throughout the headquarter's.

"This is..."

"Something happened. Let's go," Without the second thought, Akiyama ran out from the room followed by the other's alphabet boys. Leaving Fushimi and Miwa alone in the room.

"Tch, they are..."

" _Tou-san_ , you aren't going too?" Before Fushimi could answer the girl question, a call from his intercom was ringing. He tapped it with his index finger, and a voice from the other side could be heard.

"Fushimi-kun, please call Awashima-kun soon and be prepared," ordered Munakata through the intercom.

Fushimi closed his eyes while sighed, "Understood. Is this the 'new' colorless king?"

"No, but it's Jungle."

"Tch, what a troublesome..."

Munakata's corner lips curved a bit when he heard the laziness from Fushimi. It couldn't be helped. But, despite the laziness Fushimi had, he would always finish his work perfectly. Which was one of the reason Munakata trusted him so much.

"I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, yeah," and with that one answer, Fushimi cut off the call.

"You just stay here," said Fushimi while took out his PDA from his pocket without looking much to Miwa.

"No, I want to come too!"

"Ha? Don't be kidding. It's not a place for a kid like you."

Miwa startled and closed her eyes tightly when she heard Fushimi was raising his voice. Remembering about how in the future her father used to scolded her like this. But, even so it's not a place for a little one like her, she really want to come along with him.

"I... I promise I will behave. That's why I want to come too..."

"Tch, do what you like..." Fushimi clicked his tongue while looked away from the birch brown haired girl, and began lifted his feet out from the room.

A full smile appeared on Miwa's face. Noticed Fushimi began to walked out from the room, the little girl started to half run towards him. Her little hands grasped Fushimi's blue coat to keep her pace with him.

 

XXX

 

Inside the Scepter 4 caravan, the red birch orbs were examined her surrounding. To be honest this was her first time inside the blue clan's caravan. Her father in the future never let her to come inside of it whenever she visited the headquarters, he would just made her waited in the headquarters instead. Even though she understand the reason and didn't mind, but sometimes she just wanted to come with him and see how her father working.

And now here she was. Inside the caravan, sat down not doing anything, and be a good girl. Those orbs shifted to her front where she paid attention to the third blue clansman that were touching each of their computers. Those hologram monitors were showing a sign from Jungle with Fushimi wore a headset and monitoring the situation.  
The scenery just made a small smiles plastered on her face. Watching Fushimi's work made her happy for some reason. As expected from her 'young' father.  
Just right when the monitor caught a glimpse of something, the parameter became unbalanced.

"Fushimi-san, some of the green clansman are approaching."

"Tch, those guys..." Fushimi then put off his headphone and walked out from the caravan. He placed his left hand on his saber and be ready for the attack to come.

Just as he got ready for the battle, five green clansman came right at him. In their hands were their PDA. Still playing with those points huh...

Already figured out how Jungle works made Fushimi smirked. Jungle would always tried to clear the mission just to get point and ranked up. His black orbs were staring at those five clansman uninterested. Looked like just a small fry, nothing great. Fighting these clansman would be a piece of cake for him. Without wait any longer, Fushimi pulled out his knives from his sleeves and threw it towards one of the clansman.

The knife was hitting the PDA very well--destroyed the things before the green clansman could get any point.

"Whaー"

Before one realized it, another knife was gliding towards the other as the knife hitted the PDA once more and destroyed it.

"You!" As the other green clansman noticed about what Fushimi did, he tapped his PDA to activate the green aura. But, before he could activate it soon, Fushimi threw one knife again towards him and the knife hitted the clansman PDA.

"You still want to keep going with that?" Asked Fushimi with a cold glare.

"Kh... If we defeat you here now, we can get 4000JP!"

Then one of the green clansman activated the green aura from his PDA. One tap and a green lighting was coming out from the engine. The green lighting was crawling in the air and ran towards Fushimi.

" _Tou-san!_ " Miwa yelled from the inside when she saw the green clansman was attacking her 'young' father.

But before the green lighting could struck down at him, Fushimi dodged the attack. He pulled out two knives from both his sleeves, and threw the two knives towards two of the clansman that remained and hitted their PDA.

"Damn..."

"That attack is useless," Fushimi looked down on them while spinning his knife in between his fingers.

The green clansman gulped when they ran out of all the way, attack and tools. It made the green clansman had no other choice but retreat. They just didn't expected this. By the information they got, the third in command Fushimi Saruhiko should be the person who didn't step in the fighting field. That's why maybe he would be nothing... at least that's what the green clansman thought, but who knows that their expectation was a failure.  
On the other side, Miwa who was there watching Fushimi fighting just staring in awe at the scene. Sometimes she saw her father in future fighting too, but still no matter how many times she saw it over and over, it never fails to amaze her.

"Tou-san is great!!" Miwa came out from the caravan. The little girl ran to the glasses man and circling her arms around Fushimi's waist. Much to his surprise.  

"Ha?! Oi!"

Fushimi feels so complicated. He just really didn't know what to do in this situation. His black orbs were looking down at the happy girl as his eyebrows were twitched.

" _Tou-san_ is great! Really great!"

Miwa just smiled happily while snuggling on him which of course made the man awkward. A sweat ran down on his temples.

" _Tou-san_ is great! The best in the world!"

Miwa looked up at Fushimi while showing her happy smile. That smile somewhat reminds him of a certain person. Someone that Fushimi knew very well. Noticed the resemblance that this girl had with that person made Fushimi looked away.  
There's no way his thought was real wasn't it?

"Eh? Fushimi-kun?"

Just as he was thinking of that person, a familiar voice was slipped through his ears. He turned his naturally to the voice origin. A figure of light brown middle length haired woman with amber orbs was walking to his direction.

"Patrolling again? _Otsukaresama_ ," the woman smiled brightly which made Fushimi looked at everywhere except the woman's eyes.  
The woman's amber orbs caught a glimpse of the figure of little girl who was clinging onto Fushimi, "Fushimi-kun, that girl...?"

"Ah..."

Before he could explain who Miwa was, the girl with birch brown hair was startled and hidden behind Fushimi. Her eyebrows frowned a bit, those big red birch orbs were looking up at the woman with a suspicious looks.

" _Tou-san_ , who is this person?"

"Eh? _Tou-san_??" 

An awkward silence blanketed both right then and there.

Oh crap. How could he explain this? There's no way he explained bluntly that this girl actually came from the future. It would confused the woman in front of him more. But, if he didn't explain anything, it would increase the misunderstanding. Just now he could feel a stare that went straight through him.

"Wait, I can explain..."

Sweat ran down on his temples as nervousness hitted him. On the other hand, Miwa who still hiding behind Fushimi's back was focused on the woman's features. Everything looked so familiar to her. The hair colors, those orbs, the facial, how she talked... Miwa feels like she knew this woman before.

She narrowed her eyes as she studying the woman's facial. Then suddenly a click in her head opened the memories that locked away. Miwa widened her eyes when she remember who the woman was.

" _Okaa-san_...?" That words just slipped out from her lips automatically which made four pair of eyes looked at her.

"Eh?" 

The woman just blinked when those words caught her ears while on the other hands Fushimi just stood there frozen with his mouth agape. The glasses man quickly regained his consciousness. He turned his attention to Miwa completely and pointing his finger to the woman's direction.

"Mother? You mean her?"

Without paying attention to Fushimi's questions, Miwa came out from her hiding place slowly. Her little feet were walking straight up to the woman while looking up at her. Red birch met amber ones. Both were just stared at each other in silence. Ah... if she remember carefully, when was the last time she met her mother? It was a long time ago. Time sure was passed. She just got used to be with her father that she almost forgot her mother's prescence and her warmth.

Miwa's little lips were trembling. She could feel her eyes were hot as tears were building in her big eyes. Noticed the tears that Miwa held back made the woman concerned for her. She bowed down a bit to make her height same as her.

"Are you okay?" Asked the woman while wiped Miwa's tears which made the girl's cry broken.

" _Kaa-saaann_...!"

Finally the girl was crying. She threw her arms to the woman's neck and hugged her tightly while burried her face on the nape of the woman's neck. It feels so warm. How long it had been? She even didn't remember the forgotten warmth. When she travelled back to this era, she never thought she would bumped into her 'young' mother.

The woman's right hand just moved automatically onto Miwa's back and rubbed it slowly up and downーletting the girl crying for how long she wanted it to be. Those amber orbs were shifted to look at Fushimi which was answered by a shrugs.

"Why don't you ask her?"

One nods from the woman and she looked back at Miwa.

"Umm... may I know your name?"

"Miwa," answered Miwa between her sobs while let go her hugs. Uneasy looks was on her face before she gazing at the woman directly in her eyes.

"Umm... what's _nee-san_ 's name?"

"Eh? It's Konohana Saya..."

Konohana Saya. No doubt, it's her mother's name before married with father. Miwa's lips was trembling once again as she held back her tears.

" _Kaa-saaann_... I miss you..." cried Miwa while hugged Saya again.

"Eehh... Miwa-chan? I think you mistook me from your mother?"

"No, you're _okaa-san_ ," Miwa shook her head slowly, and showing her small smile. A smile that looked exactly like Saya's. "I came from future."

"Eh?! Future?! What does that mean? Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi just sighed before clicking his tongue, "Tch, just like what she said she came from future. 14 years from now."

"Eehh... but how? and also she called me 'mother' just now...? What does that mean?"

"Yeah, just like what you heard..."

The more it explained, the more Saya became confused. It's just so suddenly. Being called 'mother' by a girl that she met for the first time and that girl was from the future.

"I came from 14 years later. _Tou-san_ in the future told me to do a time slip to 14 years ago where the new colorless king escaped, and looked for a help from _tou-san_ and others in this era to fight with the new colorless king."

" _Tou-san_? Fushimi-kun?"

"Yes!"

"EEHH?!"

A blush crawled on Saya's cheeks when she was hitted by the reality. The woman glanced at the glasses man which answered by a clicking tongue again while he looked away from her. It couldn't be that his thought became reality. If Miwa called both him and Saya in this era as her 'father' and 'mother' too, then no doubts that this girl was really his future daugther.

Looks like he couldn't deny anymore.

"But I can't believe I can meet with _kaa-san_ too! I'm happy!"

Miwa yelled happily and dragged Saya's hand while ran towards Fushimi's direction and caught his hand as she hugged both of her 'young' parents hands tightly. A big smile plastered on her face. She just happy that everyone was gathered here. A happy laugh filled the air while both the adults who supposed to be her parents just stood there looked away from each other with a faint blush on each of their faces.

 

Without even know that this is where everything began.


End file.
